


Day 15

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale got his way, Day 15, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweater, pouty Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Day 15

**Day 15 | Ugly Christmas sweater**

For God’s … for Satan’s … for somebody’s sake!  
It was unbelievable how well Aziraphale knew him! Actually, it was very embarrassing! And to make it even worse was the fact how easily Crowley gave in!  
Every. Damn. Time!

He was sitting on the sofa in Aziraphale’s bookshop, pouting and glaring darkly at every customer that dared to come in. Crowley was wearing the jumper Aziraphale had chosen for him. It was a fiery red, with a white and green Christmas pattern, and in the middle of his chest stood **’NICE’** in bold letters.  
He wasn’t nice!  
He was a demon, damn it! He wasn’t nice!  
He was bad! Tempting evil in every human, making them do very vicious things!  
He was the snake of Eden!  
The first tempter!  
One of Her unloved children!  
He was dang …

“Are you still pouting because of the sweater?” Aziraphale’s gleeful voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

It had gotten dark outside and as it seemed Aziraphale was about to close the shop. Crowley glared at him from behind his sunglasses.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale cooed. “You look so lovely in your jumper.”

Crowley crossed his arms in front of his chest, a snarky reply already on his lips when the bell above the door jingled.


End file.
